leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kha'Zix/@comment-25912163-20141231152530/@comment-5211662-20150101204320
The problem is until you have enough gold to buy a Tiamat, you have already been harassed and forced out of lane as Kha'Zix. Yes he has his leap. And he can clear waves. However, many mid laners have ways to deal with him: : Kha'Zix jumps, Ahri charms him and use her Q. She can also use her ult if her charm is not enough to escape. : Unless Kha'Zix has a pink ward, she can just use her shroud, and with her spellvamp it is difficult to outdamage her, even if she is isolated : Stun when he jumps, Tibbers means that Annie can't be isolated : His soldiers means that Kha'Zix can't isolate him, and he can also disengage with his E : She is naturally tankier than Kha'Zix and her shield means that it is very difficult for him to outdamage her. Also, Diana is not reliant on isolation to damage someone; Kha'Zix is. : Poke him to death, if Kha'Zix jumps, just E away. : Fear him when Kha'Zix jumps. At early game, Kha'Zix simply does not do enough damage to outdamage Fiddle's drain, even if Fiddle is isolated. : Kha'Zix damage is simply inferior. Fizz has a comparable burst to an isolated Kha'Zix. Also, Fizz can use his E to avoid most of Kha'Zix's damage (and dodge his spikes). : Turrets means that Heimer is never isolated. Kha'Zix can't one shot turrets at early game, and if he tries to destroy them, he will take considerable damage. If he tries to all-in, Heimer can counter that with ult + Q + Zhonya. : Harass Kha'Zix with auto-attacks, can use his E on hammer form to counter Kha'Zix's leap. Jayce has better burst if he is not isolated. : Yes, Kassadin's passive only works against magic damage and he will lose if he is isolated, but a smart Kassadin will take advantage of the fact that Kha'Zix can't kill him early game and poke him with Q. A smart Kassadin will not kill, but will outsustain Kha'Zix. : Shunpo counters his leap. Also, Kha'Zix can't interrupt Katarina's ultimate. : Harass, harass, and harass. If he leaps, Q and W should be enough to disengage from him. Her ult blocks his isolated burst. : If Kha'Zix leaps on Kennen, all he has to do is to use E, then throw a shuriken and activate W to stun Kha'Zix and heavily damage him. Kennen also harass Kha'Zix from distance and Kennen's ult will spell doom for Kha'Zix. : Will poke him with Q, and she has 2 ways to deal with his jump: her W and her E. Her early game burst is also much better compared to that of Kha'Zix. : Root him, and harass him with Q, she can also lock him down with her ultimate, especially during teamfights. : She simply doesn't allow Kha'Zix to do his job. Lulu harasses him with auto-attacks and her passive. Her Q counters his spikes. Her E counters his invisibility. She can polymorph him if he jumps. Her shield and her ultimate counter his burst. She is a nightmare for Kha'Zix. Especially during teamfights. : She just has to save her snare for when Kha'Zix leaps. She also harass him from a considerable distance and her shield prevents Kha'Zix from poking Lux with spikes. : He is naturally tanky and his huge amounts of armor (even if he is building full AP) prevents Kha'Zix from bursting him down, even if Malphite is isolated. Malphite will also harass Kha'Zix with Q. : His voidlings means that Kha'Zix is not isolated. Malzahar does not need to stay close to Kha'Zix's tower to push the lane, and Kha'Zix has rather poor early-game pushing power. Malzahar's combo also spells doom for Kha'Zix unless he manages to buy a Quicksilver Sash but if Kha does that early game, he will have to sacrifice damage. : Save her snare for his jump. Her blackshield prevents Kha'Zix from slowing her with both his passive and his W. Her ult also reveals where Kha'Zix is if he stealths. He can't jump on Morgana safely as he can be killed if she has her ult. : She can use her passive to harass Kha'Zix. A combination of both W and E should be enough to prevent Kha'Zix from leaping on Orianna safely. Kha can't kill her anytime soon. : Snare. Snare. SNARE! Harass. Too tanky to be bursted down late game. : Will harass Kha'Zix with E, counter Kha's Spikes with his Q, and save his W for Kha's jump. Also, even when isolated, Kha'Zix can't outdamage Swain (unless he is far ahead) due to his ultimate. : Disengage with her E. She can also harass Kha'Zix with her Q. Syndra's ultimate will hit Kha'Zix even if he stealths with his ult. : Talon does not rely on the target being isolated to do significant damage. He can burst down Kha'Zix before Kha can do any damage back. : He can save the gold card for when Kha'Zix uses his leap, and can harass Kha'Zix with his E passive. Also has a better early game and can easily counter-gank Kha'Zix if the latter decides to roam. : Viktor can save his W for when Kha uses his leap. With an augmented Q, Viktor can also easily disengage from Kha'Zix. Can harass him with E. : Vlad can harass Kha'Zix with Q, can counter Kha's leap with his pool, has way better sustain, and late game, Vladimir is simply too tanky to be bursted down by Kha'Zix. : Did you know that Xerath's abilities outrange Kha'Zix's leap? Also, if Kha'Zix jumps, Xerath can just stun him. Easy. : Yasuo has his shield to prevent Kha'Zix's initial burst. He also has a way better early game and with his critical strikes, Yasuo has comparable damage to Kha'Zix when isolated. : Manaless, can harass with shurikens, counter Kha's leap with his W, and outburst Kha'Zix with his ultimate. : Harass with bombs, Ziggs can disengage from Kha'Zix using his W, and even when isolated, Kha'Zix would need to take damage from Ziggs' mines to be able to reach him. : Her plants do not allow Kha'Zix to catch Zyra isolated, and she can snare him should he use his leap. Please explain to me how Kha'Zix would be able to win at mid lane. Every mid laner has a way to outsustain or outpoke him or to disengage from Kha'Zix should he leap, or at least avoid his isolation. The old Kha'Zix at least was less reliant on evolving his Q (which had a better damage too) so he could compensate for that. The spikes also had a lower cooldown, and towers were not considered for the purposes of isolating, so that mid laners were not totally safe at their towers.